Chachi's New Job
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Lately, Chachi was thinking it was time to look for a new office. He sometimes gets a big crowd of people, so he spoke with Kylie Jones - Blake about what was available. She is willing to pay him a fee if he takes her offer. Will Chachi last long enough for this new office space? Written for CNJ.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I went through a document I kept through the years and came across this one. In this story we will be focusing on his new job and not a case he is working on. I thought I'd give this story another chance, so I hope you all will enjoy a new story from Chachi.

In Milwaukee, Kylie's secretary, Patsy, had been on the phone all day, searching for a private investigator to work in their office. She found the right one within three hours.

She made the last phone call to Chachi. He was in his office when she made the phone call. He was at his desk, working on his case, wondering what else he could do about that cold case.

"This is Chachi Arcola speaking," Chachi said when he got on the phone.

"This is Patsy Logan from the Jones firm on Main Street, Mr. Arcola. Ms. Jones – Blake is looking for a private investigator to work at our office. We have an office available for that person to work in if he or she is interested. She is willing to pay that investigator a fee," Patsy said.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Chachi asked.

"I've called about everyone in town. They have been saying they would think about it. Are you interested?" Patsy asked.

"Hmm. I'm the only one in my agency, ma'am, but I don't mind the peace and quiet, but I guess I could use a change. How much are you willing to pay?"

"You'd better talk to Ms. Jones – Blake about that. If you are interested in moving into our office, come right away and talk to Ms. Jones – Blake about it. This was her idea. You can come at your earliest time," Patsy said as they said good – bye.

Chachi thought it over and decided he could see the agency after the cold case was finished. He decided to talk to a real estate broker about this place after talking to Kylie in five minutes. He got his car keys and drove straight to the law firm where Kylie worked. He'd driven past it a few times enough to know where it was.

When he walked into the office, he saw Patsy at the reception desk.

"You must be the one I spoke to on the phone," Chachi said after introducing himself.

"I'll let Ms. Jones – Blake know you're here," Patsy said.

He stayed where he was. Kylie said she would see him in a few minutes because she was with a client.

"She's in with a client right now, so would you mind waiting for a few minutes?" Patsy asked.

"Sure."

Chachi looked around the office. He'd never been inside this place until now.

When Chachi spoke with Patsy over the phone, she sounded young. Now that he'd met her, his guess about her being young was almost right. She had curly, light black hair, wore glasses, braces, and had blue eyes. He guessed that Patsy was single, but he's not that good at judging.

"How long have you been here in Milwaukee, Ms. Logan?" Chachi asked.

"About ten years. I've been at this firm for almost seven years."

"You look like you've accomplished a lot in your life here in Milwaukee."

"Thank you, Mr. Arcola."

Even though he'd just met her today, Chachi thought he was right. If he ever chose to have a family of his own, he hoped his sons and daughters would accomplish in life, but for now, he's happy where he is, and that was a good thing.

About fifteen minutes later or so, Chachi and Patsy watched a gray – haired man in his early sixties open the door of Kylie's door. Chachi couldn't quite get a closer look at the man's face. The man didn't bother to pay attention when Chachi arrived. All the man did was walk out of the office in a hurry.

"What is that person?" Chachi asked Patsy.

"His name is Nick Saunders. He's been to this office for a while, so he's a new client of ours."

Chachi didn't bother asking anymore questions because it was none of his business.

"I'll go see if she's available to see you, Mr. Arcola."

"Please call me Chachi."

He watched as Patsy Logan peeked her head inside the office and asked if she was ready to see Chachi.

"Kylie, are you ready to meet Mr. Arcola?"

Chachi didn't get to hear what Kylie said. Once Patsy closed Kylie's door, she said, "Ms. Jones is ready to see you now, Mr. Arcola."

"Thank you, Ms. Logan."

When Chachi finished saying that, Patsy returned to the reception desk. When he shut the door behind himself, he heard the phone ringing.

"You must be Mr. Arcola. Why don't you sit down?"

"Thank you, ma'am."

Once he sat down, Kylie moved her desk chair a little bit closer so she and Chachi could have better eye contact.

"My secretary worked hard making all of these telephone calls to see if anyone would want an office right here in this building."

"That's what Ms. Logan sai mentioned over the phone," Chachi told Kylie.

"She's tired of making anymore of those calls she. She did everything all in one day."

"I'd be tired if I made all those telephone calls for a few hours in one day, Ms. Jones. Why don't you tell me why you want somebody to work in this building of yours?"

"That what I plan to do, Mr. Arcola."

"Please call me Chachi."

"Not in a first meeting, I won't. I like to make a good impression when I meet new people like you."

Chachi could tell Kylie looked like she had a lot accomplished as a lawyer. He would wait until this conversation was finished. So Kylie began her story.

"Why don't you tell me why you want somebody to move into this building?"

While he and Kylie were talking, he studied her face. She didn't look familiar to him, and the name wasn't either. No wonder he wasn't familiar with this woman.

"Well, Mr. Arcola, I thought by now it made sense to let that office be available to that certain person for several years. If nobody wants it, I will have somebody take care of having that space be torn up, and I would hate to see that happen."

"I would agree with you, ma'am. You may continue."

So Kylie did. While Kylie talked about what her thought was for that extra office, his mind seemed to drift off. When she finished, Kylie did notice that he was only half – listening to what she told him. His agency was on his mind, so that was why he didn't pay close enough attention.

A few minutes later, both Kylie and Chachi stood up. This time Kylie let him out of her office. Before walking out, Chachi asked, "Would you like to show me where this office is?"

"We will do that in our second meeting. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine with me, Ms. Jones. Would you like to have my contact information?"

"That would be great. How far away are you from here?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"Just wondered," Kylie said as she pushed her long blonde hair out of her face. Chachi liked Kylie's blue eyes. She was beautiful for someone her age. Before he walked out of her office, Chachi wrote down his contact information on a piece of paper and handed it over to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Arcola. It was nice meeting you."

"Same with you, Ms. Jones. I told this to your secretary, and I'm going to share with you."

"What's that?"

"I think you have a lot accomplished in your life."

"Thank you."

Kylie took that as a compliment.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day or so, Chachi and Fonzie got together. He wanted to tell Fonzie about meeting with Kylie Jones.

"Fonz?"

Chachi decided to start the conversation this time.

"What do you want to share, Chachi?"

"Remember I told you I was going to meet with this Kylie woman?"

"I do remember. What do you want to ask me?" Fonzie asked.

"Well, this was my first meeting with this woman. Have you seen any of her advertisements in the newspaper?"

"I have seen them. What do you need to know about her?"

"Do you know Kylie, Fonz? She doesn't look familiar to me."

"I have seen her before, but I've never meet her. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I already gave up on that case I was on. The clients I had fired me and told me I wasn't working fast enough for the details they wanted."

"Everybody can't be a winner, Chachi. You know how cool I am."

Chachi didn't need to be reminded, but the Fonz doesn't normally remind people, and Chachi admired his older cousin about other people like Kylie.

"I'll see what I can do, Chachi. Of course you're a hard worker, but it's a good thing you take your time without being rushed, and I admire that in you."

Fonzie usually never says this sort of thing to Chachi, and he liked hearing that from the Fonz. And Chachi could tell Fonzie meant what he just said.

"Do you think you know anyone who can give you some information about Kylie?" Chachi asked.

"I don't think I do, but I'll see what these people have to say about Kylie. Let me take my time on asking who does have the information you are looking for."

"Thanks, Fonz. You've been a big help."

"How soon do you want the info?"

"As soon as you can, but it doesn't have to be right away. I'll get back to you and see what progress you've made when we talk again."

"You took the words out of my mouth. I'll get started on this search right away. Do you want to introduce me to Kylie?" Fonzie asked.

"Let me think about it, but I do like your idea," Chachi replied.

"Since this has been your first meeting with her, do you think she's pretty?"

"I didn't get a close look, Fonz. It was mostly a job interview, not a date."

Then Chachi thought to himself, _'When will Fonzie learn that job interviews are for business and not pleasure?'_

Fonzie stayed a while longer and kept Chachi company.

"I do like your company, Fonz. I do wish you lots of luck on finding out any information."

"You're welcome, Chachi. The Fonz does not need luck."

"I know I'm only a private investigator, but this is the reason I asked you because I don't know where to began or what to ask."

Fonzie didn't say anything when Chachi said these words, but at least Chachi could easily tell that Fonzie was really listening to what he said.

Once Fonzie left, Chachi slammed the door behind him. Somehow he guessed Fonzie would have a conversation with their friend, Richie Cunningham. Richie was really good at interviewing people because he had a degree in journalism. When he finished slamming the front door, Chachi told himself he had a good guess about the Fonz telling Richie what he had just shared with Fonzie, and that didn't surprise him very much.

Chachi had an idea that just popped in his mind. He'd call Joanie, since she happened to be Richie's younger sister. He thought this was worth sharing with her. So Chachi walked over to the telephone and began to dial the number.

While listening to the telephone ring, Chachi told himself he hoped Joanie would be home instead of waiting at a later time. It rang a few times before someone could pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Joanie."

He could tell that Joanie wasn't expecting a phone call from him, so he could tell that Joanie liked talking with him what he calls unexpectedly like this.

"Are you able to talk?" Chachi asked.

"I am. What do you want to talk with me about?"

So Chachi repeated every word he just shared with Fonzie.

"That's interesting. Does Fonzie already know about this?"

He had that feeling this question would pop up, and it turned out he was right.

"I just told him, Joanie. He was leaving when I thought of you."

"I sure hope he will try his best to help you out on this search."

"I hope so, too. I did wish him luck, but you do know how he is about that."

"How true. I don't know anybody with that name, so it doesn't ring a bell. Do you need my help also?"

"You can if you want to, but that's not necessary. Like I already told you, I asked Fonzie first. And this was my first meeting with her."

"Did you like her in the introduction?"

"Yes, I did. Fonzie doesn't get the idea of mixing business with pleasure."

Joanie agreed.

"Do you want to get together sometime?" Chachi asked her.

Since this was just a telephone conversation, he found it hard to see what sort of look she had on this conversation.

"We'll talk again later and go from there, Joanie. It was nice hearing your voice."

"I really enjoyed this conversation also, but let me know how this search progresses."

"I plan to do that."

Then Chachi ended the telephone conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Chachi was able to speak with Fonzie. He hoped that Fonzie found anything about the Kylie woman. He met Fonzie at lunch on that day.

"Fonz, did you have any luck on who this Kylie is?"

"I did, Chachi, Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I am."

Fonzie did see that Chachi's voice was anxious, so he told his younger cousin anyway.

"Well, here's what I found, Chachi. The research I did was ask some of the girls I'm seeing right now if they knew her. One of them said she did, so I was able to hear about it."

"Go on, Fonz. I'm listening."

Fonzie could tell that Chachi was.

"Which girl gave out the information, Fonz? Tamara?"

"Not Tamara. It was Melissa."

"How much did Melissa share with you?"

Fonzie could tell Chachi was still impatient.

"Melissa told me she's friends with Kylie's secretary. Her name was Patsy, so she was the one who shared the information with Melissa."

Chachi thought this information was interesting, and he begged for Fonzie to continue.

"I've already met Patsy, Fonz. She seems friendly, but I don't think she's your type."

"Almost every girl likes the Fonz. Maybe I could meet Patsy sometime and see for myself."

"What else did Melissa tell you?"

"She told me something interesting. She told me Kylie is related to the both of us."

"I'd agree with you this is interesting information. Is that all Melissa shared with you or is there more?"

"Actually, Chachi, there is one other thing that is worth sharing."

"Go ahead to continue, Fonz."

"Do you know who Fred Jones is from that group Mystery Inc.?"

"I think I've heard of him. Wasn't he the leader?"

"Bingo, Chachi. She told me Kylie is his daughter."

"That is interesting. How did Patsy know all of this information?"

"I already told you earlier, Chachi. Patsy's Kylie's secretary, so that's how she shares information."

"Thanks for finding out, Fonz. I really appreciate this."

"Have you met Kylie?" Fonzie asked.

"Nope, but I will when I pay another visit to the law firm to set up a meeting for an interview. Now that I'm not going to ask more questions, I think I have enough to meet Kylie myself."

"Let me know what you think of her, Chachi."

"I plan to. Next time it's my turn to help you out."

Fonzie didn't say anything, but he's done enough favors for Chachi, so it made a lot of sense he wanted to return him a favor.

"I've got to go, Fonz. I think I'll set up for an interview to meet with Kylie."

"I wish you the best of luck," Fonzie said.

"I don't think I need any luck, but I'll keep it in mind."

Both of them stood up. They'd already paid for their lunches. After that, Fonzie and Chachi went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next day or so, Chachi was able to get together with Joanie. He wanted to share with her what the Fonz found out about Kylie. They were able to talk at the Cunninghams,' so that's what he did. Joanie was home, so Marion was the only one who answered the door.

"Hello, Chachi. Is Joanie expecting you?"

"Of course she is, Mrs. C. Mind if I come in?"

Today the weather outside was windy, so Chachi had to wear his jacket today. He walked in once Marion shut the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home, Chachi. I'll let Joanie know you're here."

Chachi didn't say anything. All Chachi did was walk into the living room.

Marion finally made it to Joanie's bedroom. As usual, Marion knocked on the bedroom door before entering. A minute later, Joanie opened the door.

"Hi, Mom. Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you, Joanie. I'm only here for a another couple of seconds. Chachi says you were expecting to see him."

"Yes, I am expecting him. You can tell Chachi I'll be right down."

"All right, dear."

After that, Marion had left. Joanie knew exactly why Chachi wanted to see her, but she didn't bother sharing that with her mother.

"Chachi, she will be right down."

"Thanks, Mrs. C. You are a good mother, let me tell you."

Marion took that as a compliment.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Chachi?"

"Nothing now, Mrs. C. I'll get it myself."

Both Chachi and Marion watched as Joanie ran to the living room and greet Chachi.

"I'll leave you both alone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"We will, Mom."

Then Marion went to the kitchen once more. At least she was not able to listen in the conversation Chachi and Joanie were to have. Marion normally doesn't like to intrude in other conversations ion what us going on, but this time she couldn't help it while listening.

"So, Chachi, what is it you have learned about this woman you've been telling me about?"

"That's why I'm here, Joanie."

"You can tell me now," she told Chachi.

Marion saw there was no need to go back in the living room, so all she could do was let them have the time alone.

"Actually, Joanie, I asked Fonzie to find the information so he could probably be more successful on getting information I wanted. This is why I'm here with you now."

"Go ahead and tell me."

Chachi saw that she really was giving him her full – time eye contact. Sometimes neither of them would look the other way when they're talking to one another. But this time that did not happen.

"This information is worth sharing with you, Joanie. Here's what Fonzie told me."

"I'm waiting, Chachi."

"Fonzie did some research on who Kylie Jones is. He got the information through her secretary."

"That figures. Please continue."

"Her secretary told the Fonz that Kylie Joanie is Fred Jones's daughter."

"You're talking about the leader of Mystery. Inc. Am I right?"

"Bingo. We don't know that group, but I only know who he is."

"Good thing you haven't gotten lost yet. He also told me Kylie is a lawyer, but she is in charge of her firm and has been a success."

"Wow. Thanks for sharing this with me. I know you have more to share with me, but you can remember later if you already forgotten."

"I plan to do just that, Joanie. Maybe Fonzie should work for me when I am hired from Ms. Jones."

That's when Joanie laughed.

"That's a good one, Chachi. He does a good job."

"I know. Maybe he can try to help me find a real estate agent and see what I can do to sell my office."

"I don't know about that, Chachi. You've already asked the Fonz a favor, but I think you are able to do this one on your own."

Chachi saw Joanie had a good point.

"I guess you're right, Joanie. Once I hear from Ms. Jones, I'll work on selling my office. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Chachi."

"I'll need it."

That's when Marion walked into the living room. She couldn't help listening in on this conversation.

"I didn't know you were there, Mom," Joanie told Marion.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I don't think I ever heard of that woman you're researching, Chachi.'

"I'm still curious myself, Mrs. C. It looks like Fonzie doesn't know Kylie, either. There is one other thing Fonzie found about Kylie, Joanie."

"Tell me," she said.

"Fonzie said that Kylie is related to us.!"

"Wow. No wonder you wanted to share with me. I think you can ask Kylie yourself and see if Fonzie is telling the truth."

"I thought of the same thing, Joanie. I'll meet her once I set up a date to have an interview about my new job. I can do my best to ask if I bring it up and hear what she has to say."

"This should be an interesting interview. At least you have some information to have an idea who she is."

"That's why I like the idea of researching people like her. That way I can get an idea when I meet with Kylie. Maybe you can meet her, but right now this is all about business."

"That makes sense. Maybe you can do more research on her. Is that okay if I share this with Jenny?"

Jenny happens to be Joanie's best friend.

"Not now. Maybe if I'm nice enough, you can tell Jenny when I sell my office and begin my new job. Again I might not let you share at all."

Joanie saw Marion had to agree with him.

"Chachi's right, Joanie. This is a business relationship, and not personal."

"I know, Moim. Dad probably would say the same thing if he is here with us today."

"Don't feel too bad. Think about Mr. C in a nice way like you have been since he passed away."

That was another plus Joanie saw from Chachi.

"Is there anything I can give you, Chachi?"

"Not this time, but thank you for asking. You can next time. I better go now and see if there is anyone I can trust."

"Talk with you next time, Chachi."

"Same to you. It's nice seeing you again, Mrs. C. I'll be back."

"Have a nice day, Chachi."

And then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry if I might confuse you all with this chapter or not, but I changed things around so the whole thing wouldn't be the same from the last time. I wasn't so sure if I did this one with Chachi and Joanie, so that's probably why I might confuse you. Enjoy and happy reading.

Chachi was able to meet with Joanie late in the week. He wanted to share with Joanie about the latest on this new job. So he was in a Mexican restaurant and Joanie seemed to agree on that. He was only waiting about ten to fifteen minutes when Joanie showed up.

"Hi, Joanie."

"Hi, Chachi," Joanie returned and they hugged one another. Then Chachi and Joanie were shown to a table and they went from there.

"Tell me everything that's happened so far."

"That's why I wanted to have lunch with you today. This is very interesting."

"I'd like to hear it," she said as their waiter came to pour both of them a glass of water. They both thanked their waiter and said they needed more time on what they wanted to enjoy. The waiter's name was Ted, but neither of them paid any attention on what he looked like.

"Does Fonzie know anything about this interview you were involved with recently?"

"Yes, he does. I had him do some research for me and both of us agreed on this."

"I'm still listening."

Joanie wanted to hear more of his news, and he hadn't yet told her anything.

"You remember I told you the lawyer's name I was interviewed with?"

"Kind of. Is that lawyer a man or woman?"

"Woman. I don't know if you're familiar with her name or not. It's Kylie Jones – Blake."

"I think I heard that name somewhere. What is that about Kylie you want to share with me?"

"I'm not sure if I already told you this or not, but Fonzie did research on Kylie to find out who she really is. This is the interesting part: Kylie is Fred Jones's daughter and he also learned Fred is our cousin!"

"Oh, yeah, you told me that."

Joanie finally got the picture on why Chachi invited her to lunch today, she told herself.

Ted returned to the take their orders. Then when he finished taking their orders, Ted said not a word and then left once again.

"No wonder you wanted to take me out to lunch today. Did you meet Kylie yet?"

"Yes, I did. She sounded very nice, which is good. Now I'd like to start searching for a real state broker."

"How long ago were you interviewed?" Joanie asked.

"A while back."

"How did Fonzie get all of this information on Ms. Jones?"

"How else? Fonzie talked with her secretary."

"I remember you saying that too, but I don't know why you're repeating this story."

"I thought I forgot I told you, but there is more."

"Fonzie always has a way with women for sure," Joanie agreed.

"I still don't understand how he does that," Chachi replied.

"A lot of us don't. Once you move into that office space, do you want help from us?"

"I was thinking about that myself, Joanie. With one person doing it, that means it would take me a long time to get everything in order to unpack all of it."

Joanie nodded herhead and saw Chachi had a very good point, but didn't bother saying anything. That's when Ted returned with their orders. Both Joanie and Chachi thanked Ted and then he left.

"How did Fonzie research Kylie and Patsy?" Joanie asked, still curious.

"I don't know and I never asked."

"You should have asked Fonzie how he gets around like this," Joanie told Chachi.

"I did think about that myself, but I still don't bother asking the Fonz."

"Oh."

"Do you have any place to go after we're finished here?" Chachi asked Joanie.

"Not this time. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I thought you might have places to go."

"Not this time, but Jenny is picking me up," Joanie said and drank some more water from her glass Ted gave her.

"Do you want some more water?"

"Yes, please."

She watched Chachi pour her a full glass.

"Thanks, Chachi. What about you? Where do you go from here?"

"I was thinking of going back to my office. While I'm waiting to hear back from Kylie, I can start searching for a real estate agent."

"That does make a lot of sense to me if you get the office space for your new job."

"I like to think smart by starting early. Fonzie would've told me the same thing if he was here with us right now."

Ted returned to their table.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Ted. Just perfect. Would you mind leaving us the bill now?"

"I will do that. I need to leave now to clear a few other tables, and I shall return with your bill."

That's when Ted left them once again.

"This was a good suggestion to come here today, Chachi. This is our first visit here, isn't it?"

"Yes. A client of mine was the one who told me to check it out. She is right, though. Next time I see her, I'll tell her we visited this place."

"Has Fonzie mentioned this place before?"

"Never said anything about it. I'm not sure if he's ever heard of it."

"I'd like to come back here again some time," Joanie told Chachi as Ted returned with the bill.

"Thank you for visiting us. We'd like to see you here soon," Ted told them and left.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Chachi."

"Yes, Chachi."

They both stood up at the same time.

"I'll walk you outside."

It was in the late fifties today, so there was no need for a jacket.

"There's Jenny. I'll call you again soon."

"I wish you luck, Chachi."

"I'll need it. Drive safely."

Then Jenny drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

In the following week, Chachi was able to get together with Fonzie. Chachi did tell Fonzie about his interview with Kylie.

"What did you think of Kylie in the first meeting?" Fonzie asked.

He always liked the topic of women, even at today's age.

"She's okay. It's still too early and decide that now. That's something I want to ask you about."

"Tell me."

"My question is do you know any realtors so I can put an ad in the paper?"

"Sorry, Chachi. I don't know any, but I can do my best to see if there's a recommendation for you. Neither you or I know much about real estate," Fonzie told Chachi.

It was a reminder, and that wasn't any reason for Chachi to keep in mind.

"Maybe you can talk to your old girlfriends and see if they can recommend somebody."

"That's a good idea, Chachi. I will do that."

"That's what I thought. Maybe you and I can come up with a price for this agency."

"I like that idea also, Chachi. Have you thought about sharing this with Joanie and see what she thinks?"

"I never thought of that one. She does know the latest on what's going on."

"It really is interesting for sure. I will start researching and see who the realtor would be interested in working with you."

"That means a lot to me, Fonz. I know I could do that myself, but I'm very busy at the moment."

Fonzie understood exactly what his younger cousin had just mentioned.

"Do you want my former girlfriends to call you, Chachi?"

"That would be a good idea, Fonzie. I don't know if I will want to talk with them. If they want to help out, they will have to call me or see me in person."

All Fonzie did was nod his head.

"Most of those girls are now married, Chachi. I'm sure they could try to find the time and set up a date with you."

"I understand. Just give them either here or at home for contact."

"I'm sure they will want to do that. Do you want to hear from me once I have an answer?"

"No need to bother, Fonz. I can wait to hear from them myself."

Fonzie didn't bother saying anything.

"I have to leave soon, Chachi. I'm supposed to help Tiffany with the chores. Dee Dee is spending the night at a friend's house, so she wouldn't be around to help."

"I'm happy where I am, Fonzie. I never thought of having a gamily with Joanie. We haven't talked about that."

"I'm happy for you, Chachi. Having a family is a big responsibility."

"I know. You've done pretty well for yourself. You have done a good job with raising Lester and Dee Dee."

"Thanks, Chachi."

Then he and Chachi hugged one another. It isn't too often the cousins do that.

"I shall look forward for those telephone calls, Fonzie. Thank you for your suggestion."

"Isn't that what cousins are for? I've done a lot of things for you in the past, so you owe me for return," Fonzie told his cousin.

"Here's another idea, Fonzie. Why don't you have the others and see what they think?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Richie would be happy to give you any ideas. Ralph and Potsie might or might not know, but I'll talk with them."

"Thanks, Fonzie. I think I have enough help. I'll see what I can do with searching for someone, but like I have told you a few minutes ago that I am pretty busy."

Again Fonzie nodded his head. Even he was happy for Chachi for all he has accomplished since he first thought of becoming a private investigator. This wasn't Chachi's dream job, but having a job like this brings in money from his clients. And now Chachi was about to continue this job in a law firm, depending on how Kylie wants him. Somehow Fonzie told himself that Chachi was moving up.

Chachi stood up from his desk and watch Fonzie leave. He did have the door for his older cousin, and that was another thing Fonzie appreciated from Chachi. It isn't often Chachi is rude around people, and Fonzie liked that about Chachi. He and Chachi haven't known many people who are rude. A lot of Fonzie's former girlfriends are a big help to the Fonz when there is something he needs or wants from them.

Chachi didn't bother sharing this immediately with Joanie unless she asks about realtors who want to work with him on selling the agency, and that did make a lot of sense to himself. He hoped to himself this realtor would be a good reommendation. As for now, Chachi had been trying to finish up a case he is working on right now before he focuses on real estate. If he didn't focus on completing this case, the clients wouldn't be very happy if he focused on something else. He had an idea: he might want to mention to his clients he was planning on selling his agency if they wanted to keep in touch if anything new pops up. That he would do later.


	7. Chapter 7

Within the next day or so, Chachi was able to hear from a couple of Fonzie's former girlfriends so they could give the recommendations. One of them suggested Richard Saunders. He is a businessman, but he didn't have a real estate business, but Chachi talked with him anyway. Chachi also had a second recommendation and this one was named Jacob Palmer.

Unlike Richard Saunders, Jacob was a relator, so Chachi ended up taking Palmer. Chachi and Jacob set up a date for lunch and talk about what they could do. Chachi found Jacob friendly. Chachi found out for himself that you have to be a friendly person if somebody wants to work with you.

Chachi was the first one to show up. Once he arrived, he ordered a table right away.

It took Jacob not very long to find Chachi's table. He wasn't familiar with Chachi. Once Jacob sat across from Chachi, he told himself Chachki looked like a friendly person.

"Hi. You must be Jacob Palmer."

Chachi decided he was the one to make the introduction. Jacob had dark black hair, red eyes, wore a white T – shirt that had buttons, tan pants and new pair of shoes. He wasn't any good at judging ages, so he didn't bother to guess.

Jacob wasn't too interested in the private investigator type of work, so this was the first time he heard who Chachi is. Jacob told himself by looking at Chachi, he was impressed to see Chachi becoming a success for himself, which was a plus. Chachi tild himself the same thing that Jacob did.

"You must be Chachi Arcola."

"That's right."

"I was recommended to you by somebody by the name Arthur Fonzarelli. I did hear that you both happen to be cousins."

"Yes, we are. I thought you came here to talk about my office space and not the Fonz."

Chachi wanted to get this lunch date out of the way. He didn't want to waste his time talking with Jacob about the Fonz.

"Sorry, Chachi. You're right. Now we can talk about what you want to do."

Chachi told him.

"Well, Mr. Palmer, I was offered a job as a private eye for a law firm. I ended up accepting the offer."

"I thought you are already a private investigator."

"I am, but I wanted a bigger space for the new office, so here I am discussing business with you."

"So when you plan to put your office space on the market?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as I can. That's why I wanted to get together with you."

"I see where you're going from here, Mr. Arcola. Or do you go by the name Chachi?"

"Chachi is best. How about you? Do you go by Mr. Palmer or Jacob?"

"I prefer Jacob."

"Okay. When would you like me to show you where my office is?"

Jacob saw Chachi was starting to act businesslike, and he found that as a good sign. Chachi thought the same Jacob did.

"How about tomorrow morning or afternoon? Would that work for your schedule?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. I'm free, so that can work. What time do you have in mind to check the office out?"

"How about between ten – thirty or twelve – fifteen?"

"That can work, Jacob. I know this is only our first meeting, but I don't want to wait too long."

"Have you started that new job yet?"

"I'm about to, Jacob. This is why I wanted to sell this building as soon as I can."

"I see. Who is the lawyer that offered this job?"

Chachi saw for himself how much Jacob was hearing about his niece, Kylie.

"Her name is Kylie Jones – Blake. She's my niece."

"That's cool. I have heard of her, but we haven't met."

"Maybe you will, Jacob. She's been very successful."

"That's good to hear. Thanks for inviting me here to lunch. Would you like me to pay or do you want to?"

"I can do it. Having lunch with you was my idea, so I'll pay."

"Fine with me. Why don't you give me the address so I can stop by to look at the building?"

Chachi saw he was the perfect choice to work with. So Chachi wrote down the address, and handed it over to Jacob.

"Thanks, Chachi. I better go now. I will see you tomorrow."

"Are you familiar with the address?"

"Yes, I am. I know how to get there."

"Just checking."

"That's all right. It was nice meeting you, Chachi."

"It was nice meeting you also. See you tomorrow."

Jacob left quickly before Chachi said that. He'll have to tell the Fonz that Jacob was a good recommendation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chachi was able to get together with Fonzie, and this time Joanie was with him. He wanted Joanie to be there this time so both she and Fonzie can hear about the recommendation of Jacob Palmer. He didn't want to tell the same thing more than one time, and that makes a lot of sense. As usual, it was lunchtime when he was with the Fonzie and Joanie.

A few minutes after finding a table, Chachi did see Joanie walking up to his table he selected.

"Hi, Chachi."

"Hi, Joanie."

"Why did you invite Fonzie?" Joanie asked.

"Because there is something I wanted to share."

"Is it about your moving to a law firm?"

"Bingo."

At least Joanie saw this sounded like it was going to be good news on what he wanted to share.

Once Joanie sat down a few minutes, both she and Chachi saw that the Fonz was headed their way.

"Hi, Shortcake. Hello, Chachi," he greeted them as he sat down.

Fonzie looked at Chachi.

"You didn't say anything about Shortcake eating with us."

"What's a big deal about that?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chachi. Is this news good you wanted to share?"

"Yes, it is," Chachi answered.

"Go ahead and share. Shortcake and I are listening."

"Do you remember giving recommendations for a realtor to work with me?"

"Yes, I do. Continue."

"Well, one of them did say they would work with me on this selling the agency thing."

"How many of these guys answered you?" Joanie asked.

"Just one. The guy who answered was interested in working with me," Chachi began.

"Who is it?" Fonzie asked.

"He's under the name of Jacob Palmer. Are you familiar with the name?"

Both Joanie and Fonzie shook their heads.

"He seems to be a really nice guy. We haven't set up a date to meet yet, but we'll talk about that."

"It's a good thing you found somebody, Chachi."

"Thank you once again to help with recommendations."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you want to share about this guy you'll be working with soon?" Joanie asked.

Like the Fonz, Joanie was happy that Chachi was able to find somebody to help him sell the agency. Not yet Chachi has taken the ad out of the newspaper, but he will when he can.

"This is all I have for now," Chachi answered.

"Do you want to research Jacob Palmer, Chachi?" Fonzie asked.

"Why would I need to research him for?"

Chachi wasn't understanding where this question was coming from, but Fonzie spoke more about Jacob Palner.

"Just to see what his history is like about his being in business," answered Fonzie.

"I never thought of doing that, Fonzie. I don't see any reason to do that," Chachi replied.

"If I were you, I would do it," Fonzie said to his younger cousin.

"How do I research this realtor?"

Chachi still couldn't figure out this whole research thing. That's why he asked such a question.

"All you can do is start asking questions to people who know him and also friends. That's how research is normally done," Fonzie told him.

"Just think of questions. You're a detective now. You can come up with ideas on your own."

"Thanks, Joanie. I'll see what I can do about snooping around on this guy. Would either of you want to keep me company?"

"I think you can do this one on your own."

"Shortcake's right, Chachi. She and I don't want to distract you."

"You won't distract me."

"We'll just stay out of the way, Chachi. We would like to hear how it goes," Joanie told him.

"You will know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chachi knew Fonzie had a good point, but he decided against it since Jacob Palmer's name is new to him. He ended up calling Kylie. So he did. He listened to the telephone ring a few times before Patsy answered. Once she answered, Chachi told himself it looked like she didn't recognize his voice, even thought they both talked before.

"This is Chachi Arcola. Maye I speak with Ms. Jones – Blake if she's available?"

"She is open, Mr. Arcola. I'll tell her you're on the telephone."

He didn't say a word until Kylie was able to come on.

"Hello, Mr. Arcola. I heat you want to talk with me."

"Yes, I do, ma'am. I just called for a question or two with you."

"Ask away. I'm listening."

"Since I just hired a realtor, can I get ready to pack up and start working with you or wait until the agency is sold?"

"Either way would work with me, so it's up to you."

"Do I need to call once I am ready to join your firm?"

"That could work. Why did you want to plan to sell your agency?"

"I'm selling because my office has been full with clients. Even regulars seem to recommend me. This is why I'm moving on for more space."

"I'm happy business has been growing for you."

"So am I. Isn't that the way to keep me busy?"

"Of course, Mr. Arcola. I will be ready whenever you decide to work in your new office when you join me. Then we can talk about the fee I'm thinking of."

"All right. I'll keep that in mind. Do you think this would be worth sharing to Jacob Palmer?"

"His name sounds familiar, but I don't know him personally. To be friends."

"can you take a few minutes to share with me on how much you can give me ideas so I know while I start working with him?"

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything."

"That's fine with me. Just try your best. That's all I can let you tell me."

So he began asking questions.

"How much do you know about him besides being a businessman?"

"He is a family man, enjoys exercise, loves his friends, hard worker."

"Are there any criminal records he might have?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I would probably guess he may not have any, but you can research that. Do you want me to do this for you or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I can do that myself, but thank you for offering."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to call you back once I have all of this information?"

"No need to, Mr. Arcola. Why do you need to ask me all of these questions?"

"Have you heard of Arthur Fonzarelli?"

"Yes, I have. I don't know or met him, to tell the truth. Why do you bring him up?"

"Because he was the one who suggested I do some research to find out more about his character. That's why I thought you would be the place to start. I think I have enough, and I will make that call when I can."

"I wish you luck, and I shall look forward to working with you."

"Thank you. I don't think I'll need luck."

Then that's when Chachi ended the telephone conversation with Kylie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chachi now decided it was a good time to call and see if Palmer is available to talk with him. If Jacob isn't busy, then it would make him get this telephone call over with. Chachi did just that. He was told from Jacob himself that he works Monday through Friday, and today is only Wednesday. He looked at the clock: 9:50 AM. So Chachi picked up the card Jacob had given him and then listened to the phone ring.

Jacob himself answered the telephone. Chachi silently thought to himself this indeed is the right time to talk.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm Chachi Arcola. I'm sure you probably remember me."

"Of course I do, Mr. Arcola. How have you been?"

"Busy, that's for sure. Are you too busy now to talk with me or are you open?"

"I'm not busy at the moment, Mr. Arcola. Is there something you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Yes, there is, Jacob. Do you respond to Mr. Palmer of just Jacob?"

"It's Mr. Palmer when it comes down to business. When I'm not working, people just call me Jacob."

"I see that makes sense. You do have to sound professional when you're working with someone."

"That's true. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I talked with the woman who is giving me the space I needed. When do you think sounds the right time for me to move in with her law firm?"

"Whatever you fee, like it. You can still wait until I sell the agency or move now. In my opinion, I'd do it once your agency is sold."

"Okay. That does make sense. That's one of the reasons I called. There is another question I want to ask."

"What's that?"

"How fast do you think you will work on selling my agency?"

"It depends, but I can't promise anything. Have you started packing up?"

"Sir, I have."

"Good idea to start early. That's very smart of you," Jacob told him, and then added, "you aren't like some of my other customers. They somehow wait until the last minute when the new people come."

"It sure makes me feel good to hear to hear you tell me that, Mr. Palmer. Have you started receiving any phone calls who is interested?"

"Nor yet. I will keep you posted when I do have something."

"That's why we're working together."

"That's exactly right. Sorry to make this call short, Mr. Arcola, I have to go into town for a few minutes. Sorry, I meant to say a few hours. It was nice talking with you."

"Same with you, Mr. Palmer. If I have anymore questions, I will call you."

"Sounds like a good idea. You have a good the rest of the day."

"Same to you."

That's when Chachi put the phone back in the cradle. At least he also decided to see if either Fonzie or Joanie would like to have lunch again with him today. If not, that's fine with him. Then he went along to working the rest of the day.

Like Jacob had told him, he also worked the nine to five hours. Sometimes he isn't too much busy. Chachi also told himself Jacob seemed friendly enough to work with him on this deal. He'll have to tell Kylie and Fonzie that Jacob was the right choice and sell this agency. He decided to tell Fonzie the next time they were available to see one another. He'll Kylie later this week.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Chachi met with Joanie for lunch. He wanted to bring her up – to – date on the agency's progress. And Joanie wasn't the only person he sat with. He had invited Fonzie, so that's why there were three people instead of two, and Chachi was fine with that.

"Fonzie told me a little bit of your business with selling the agency. Now you can share the latest."

"Fonz?"

"What's that, Chachi?" he asked after their waiter took their orders.

Their waiter left when he finished pouring water for all of them.

"Remember when you told me to do a little research on Palmer?"

"I do. Why is this part of bringing us up – to – date?"

"Because that's what I had in mind to share."

Joanie still didn't get into the conversation with questions, so all she did was listen.

"What did you find out?"

So Chachi told him.

"That's good research. Do you remember who you talked with on this guy?"

"Of course I do. She happens to be Kylie, the one who offered me to move in her law firm. You remember that."

"Of course I do. Did you ask anyone else about this Palmer character?"

"Of course not. I thought Kylie was the good way to start. I can't think of anyone else to ask."

"Did Kylie say anything else about Palmer?"

"That's all she told me. I don't plan to ask other people."

"You can do whatever you want, Chachi."

"Of course, Joanie."

Minutes later, their waiter returned with their meals.

"You all enjoy," was all the waiter told them, and they said thank you as he left them once again.

"I think you did a good job asking around, Chachi."

"Thanks, Fonzie. I did ask him a question."

"What's that?" Joanie asked.

"I asked if I could move in with Kylie now or wait until the agency is sold."

"What did he tell you?"

"Fonz, he thought it makes sense to wait until my agency is under contract and sold. I already started packing up."

"I agree with that Palmer person on waiting a while longer. Do you need any help packing your boxes?"

"That will be great, Joanie. I don't care how many people who want to help. If it's just you, that's fine."

"That's what I thought."

"There is something else I'd like to add, Fonz. Do you want to hear it now or wait for another time?"

"Now is fine while we're still on the subject."

"Palmer is a good recommendation you gave me. He seems to know what he's talking about."

"You have to if you're in this sort of business," Joanie agreed.

"Shortcake's right, Chachi. You don't need to introduce us to Palmer. All you can do now is to continue focusing on selling that agency you've been talking about."

"I guess you're right, Fonz. Thanks again for the recommending him. I don't know any other realtors who work here in Milwaukee."

"Now you do. When you're done working with him, it'll be your turn to recommend him to others."

"I was thinking the exact thing, Joanie. There's no need to share that with Jacob. He sounds very professional while working like someone besides me. That's the latest I wanted to share with you both, but there will be more sharing as the agency is still in progress until we both find someone who will be interested."

Today was Fonzie's turn to pay for lunch.

"Mind if I drop by the agency tomorrow morning to help with the packing, Chachi?"

"You can come by anytime. I shall be appreciating the help to make it go faster while working with Palmer. I will have more boxes when you come."

"Of course there will be. At least you'll have a new desk when you move into that new office."

The three of them stood up once Fonzie finished paying the meal. Once they reached the door, they went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chachi finally was able to sell the agency with Jacob's help. It took them a while to see if anyone would be interested in buying this building. At least this gave Chachi more time to finish packing up. He told Joanie he was looking forward to a new chapter of his career.

"It makes me smile when I get things accomplished."

"Of course it does. I bought this agency from my cousin, Fred Jones, who was the leader of Mystery Inc."

"That's interesting. I hope he didn't make you pay a lot of money for this."

"The price wasn't that bad, Jacob. He almost gave it to me for free since I was family."

 _Flashback:_

 _Towards the end of Fred's last chapter with this agency, Fred told him, "I hope you plan to keep this building the way it is now."_

 _"I don't know about that one, Fred. I might change things around a bit. If I don't, that tells you nothing new was added."_

 _"Okay with me. I plan to sop by every now and then to see how you're progressing in this new chapter for you. Maybe someday in the future, you might move on to another place."_

 _"That's a long way from now, Fred. It might not even happen."_

 _"That makes sense. I'll keep this conversation in mind."_

 _"You don't have to keep it in mind. You can if you want. Would you like me to help you with the boxes with you when you move in, Chachi?"_

 _"That will be helpful, Fred. I'll let you know when I'm ready."_

 _"No rush. I shall hear from you by then."_

 _"Of course you will," Chachi said._

 _"That's what I thought."_

 _"I'm sure you did. I'll wait until the rest of your boxes arrive here, and then I'll move on to something else."_

 _"Okay. Talk to you soon."_

 _"Same with you, and I wish you good luck."_

 _"Thanks, Fred, but I think I don't need any luck."_

 _So the rest of the boxes Chachi needed finally arrived a couple of hours later. That's when he watched Fred leave._

 _End Flashback_

"So that's how I received this building, Mr. Palmer. I thought this story was worth sharing with you."

"Thank you. At least it gave me more background of this place."

"That's a good thing."

Once they sold the building, he thanked Jacob for his time for doing a good job and help him sell the place. By then Chachi already moved his boxes to his new office. He spent a while that afternoon so he could get used to know his way around this law firm.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

He watched the door open, and found Kylie walking in.

"I'm glad to see that you moved in, Uncle Chachi. You finally sold your old place."

"Thank you for recommending Mr. Palmer. And I think he did a good job."

"Uncle Fonzie deserves most of the credit on finding Mr. Palmer."

"I thanked him already."

"That's good. Tomorrow you start your job."

"Thank you, Kylie. Mr. Palmer wished me luck by working with you, but I really don't think I will need it."

"I agree with you, Uncle Chachi."

"Let's both hope this new job will be to a good start until this year is over."

"That I agree with. Do you need help unpack?"

"Thank you for the offer. Joanie is coming over to help."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

That's when he watched Kylie leave his office.


End file.
